1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebooks, and desktop computers with a display device are in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. Nowadays, consumers desire a first body of the electronic device not only be opened by rotating about a first direction, but also rotate about a second direction, relative to a second body.
A typical dual-directional hinge assembly often includes two subassemblies. Each subassembly includes a shaft, a pair of cams, a spring, a plurality of washers, and a housing. The shaft and one of the cams are rotatable relative to the housing and the other one of the cams. The cams have cam surfaces to engage with each other. However, the hinge assembly has many components and a complex structure. Thus, the hinge assembly is difficult to manufacture and assemble.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.